


Lazos ardientes

by silverinrain



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinrain/pseuds/silverinrain
Summary: Nuestro valiente mercenario, el señor Wade Wilson, se encuentra con Spiderman, Peter Parker, por primera vez.  ¿Cuál será su reacción?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto.
> 
> Es un drabble muy cortito pero quiero saber si gusta, y ya quizás seguir con una historia más larga \0/ Amo locamente el Spideypool, recién me estoy empezando a leer los cómics, los cuales son maravillosos *-*

...Y de pronto, en medio de toda aquella batalla épica apareció ÉL.  
Aquella destreza con la que se movía, aquella agilidad, aquella sensual flexibilidad. Ya había recibido cinco tiros en el pecho y aún seguía mirándole hipnotizado. Había oído hablar del arácnido más de una vez. Pero una cosa era oír y otra muy distinta era ver. La ferocidad con la que se defendía... "¿lucharía también con tanta pasión en la cama?" se preguntó el mercenario con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Fuera como fuese lo comprobaría.


End file.
